Bastien Mikaels
Bastien Mikaels (バスティアン·マイケルズ Basutian Maikeruzu) is the Guild Master of the Dark Guild Pandora Crown and the mastermind behind both the Midas Island incident and the war between his guild and the Magic Council. Appearence Bastien is a middle-aged man with tanned skin, olive green eyes and brown slicked back hair (in this sense he has a very mediterranean look). His usual attire is fairly simple and consists of what seems to be a japanese gakuran in white with blue trim. On top of his gakuran he has a piece of cloth covering his two shoulders and mainly his left shoulder and arm. He also wears what seems to be a a white hakama and black leather shoes. He has a very traditional japanese style except for his shoes. Personality He seems a very kind man which is strange seeing as he is a Dark Mage in fact this kind side is all a masquerade for his true self he is even worse than all of his disciples reunited. Despite his true nature Bastien is extremely wise and possesses knowledge of a lot of arcane secrets. Unlike his disciples the master actually considers Legal Mages to be worthy opponents and even states that many other Dark Guilds are just weaklings. History Bastien's past is legend to the members of his guild, nobody knows of his childhood he himself cannot even remember who he was, where he comes from or his own family. His first memories are from his early twenties when he commited a massacre, he doesn't remember how it all happened but he knows he killed the entire town including the person that is supposedly his wife. Nearly driven to madness by this act he begins a killing spree that he will never be caught for. Once he had quenched his bloodthirst he decided to create the Pandora Crown dark guild, a horde of montruous killers and assassins following this own ideals. During the first years of the Dark Guild''' Bastien''' made them accomplish horrid tasks such as mass murder but at one point he discovered a great library of hidden tomes, after spending most of his time in this new found haven his disciples started to question his leadership. In a fit of rage Bastien killed every single member thus ending the first generation of his guild. His true legend begins with the second generation known as the glorious generation, they were known as the most power Dark Mages of their time, he lead his disciples to victory during the Dark Guild Civil War and it has been said that by the end of the war he stood upon a mountain of corpses. The end of this generation is unknown but many think that one of his mages tried a coup d'etat and failed resulting in their massacre like their predecessors. During the third generation Bastien was not heard of much as his guild slipped into legend and he began to research a way to prolong his life (he was around 80 by this time), at one point during this period he managed to develop (or control) Age Magic that provided him with a new youth. Before the events of the current arc, Bastien found and raised both Raven Thorne and Max Albus , trained the fourth generation and plotted the events of Midas Island and the way to start a war against the kingdom. Synopsis Midas Island Arc Bastien was only seen once during this story arc, he appears in the Midas Island sanctuary after Emerald Star's defeat, he is shown to steal the youth from the fallen Mages before leaving. Pandora War Arc A few months after the events of Midas Island the dark guild reunites in the main hall of their headquarters, Bastien is discussing his attack plan to take control of the kingdom. He explains his entire plan in detail especially the part about throwing down the gauntlet to the Legal Guilds. (Story to be continued) Magic and Abilities Magic Stave: Bastien's main attacking magic is a holder-type magic that uses his staff to generate powerful spells. All his spells have something to do with a compass. *'North Water Gun' (北ウォーターガン Kita u-otagan): The caster holds his staff pointing towards the enemy, a magic circle appears at the end of the staff and shoots out a strong torrent of water. *'East Blazing Fire' (東烈火 Azuma Rekka):The caster holds his staff horizontally in front of him, a magic circle appears underneath the target and a blazing inferno erupts from the circle. *'South Earth Disaster' (南地球災害 Minami Chikyu Saigai): The caster slams his staff into the ground making the earth shake and crumble under his targets, he can also make stalagtites sprout from the earth. *'West Slicing Gale' (西スライスゲイル Nishi Suraisugeiru): The caster swings his staff in the air sending a strong wing towards his target, the wind lacerates all that come in contact with it. Age Magic (年齢魔法 Nenrei Maho): The caster can use this magic to alter their age and give them a much longer life. *'Youth Drain' (Unnamed): The caster creates a magic circle covering a incapacitated or unconcious enemy, the spell absorbs the youth from the victim leaving them old and frail or dead. Genius level Intellect: Bastien is a real genius, being able to completely analyse an opponent's magic powers and find their weak spots in a very short time. He is also a master tactician thanks to his extensive research. Insanity: Although he appears very calm he hides his true insane self, he is easily enraged and when agry he has been known to kill one random member of his guild. Extended Life: Thanks to his Age Magic he has been given a long life making him seem 40 when he is actually 120. Equipment Bastien's Staff: The mage wields a large staff that resembles a bishop's Crosier with a clear gem in the head of the staff. He uses this staff to wield one form of his magic. Trivia Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Mage Category:Antagonist